PERSONAL ASISTEN
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Kris sang majikan dan suho sang asisten pribadi yang mengurusi segala keperluan Kris. apa benar hanya sekedar asisten? kenapa Kris mau mati kalau Suho sampai meninggalkanya?


PERSONAL ASISTEN

Pairing : KRISHO

Genre : Yaoi aja

Rating : semaunya Kris

NB: FF ini saya buat untuk **Krisho Wonkyu** yang uda rela nge-PM saya dengan isi pesan yg spesial Semoga FF nya sesuai dg apa yang anda inginkan dan pembaca inginkan.

DEPO LDH

"Kim Joonmyeon! Mana sepatuku?" hari masih sangat pagi ketika suara teriakan itu menggema. Menggema dari arah kamar seorang lelaki tinggi dan berbadan atletis, jangan lupakan wajah tampannya juga!

Tapi hari sudah tidak cukup pagi jika kalian memang seorang siswa SMA, dimana sekolahmu memiliki peraturan yang cukup ketat, tak ada istilah datang terlambat, apalagi memanjat dinding belakang sekolah? Kalian pikir ini dunia apa? Ini tentang kisah anak sekolah, bukan preman yang sedang berlarian di jalanan karena ketahuan mencopet.

Lupakan apa yang kalian baca di atas! Ini hanya kisah seorang Wu Yi fan, memiliki panggilan Keren yaitu Kris, anak orang kaya, dimana setiap berangkat sekolah dengan entengnya ia membawa mobil dan didampingi satu asisten, anak buah, atau apalah terserah kalian menyebutnya apa, yang jelas namanya Kim Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tak mencarinya sendiri di lemari sepatumu?" yang berani mengatakan ini pada Kris hanya Joonmyeon, padahal ia hanya asisten tapi berani seenaknya menyangkal apa yang di perintahkan.

"Lalu apa gunanya dirimu?" Joonmyeon hanya bisa cemberut dengan segala dandanan yang...astaga...tidak bisa disebut siap berangkat ke sekolah.

Iya...iya...Jangan bingung dulu, Joonmyeon memang masih sekolah, satu tingkat dengan Kris sang majikan. Tapi berbeda kelas karena otaknya yang terlalu pintar, berbeda dengan orang kaya satu itu. Joonmyeon hanya anak dari kepala asisten pembantu di rumah keluarga Wu dan karena suatu hal akhirnya si imut, pendek nan jenius itu harus bersedia melayani Kris, bukan dalam artian melayani yang tidak-tidak karena memang Kris tak pernah meminta hal tersebut, tetapi melayani dalam artian hal sepele seperti pagi ini, mencarikan sepatu yang jelas-jelas ada di almari khusus sepatu, membuatkan bekal makanan tiap hari, menemani Kris mengerjakan PR dan masih banyak kegiatan sepele yang harus dan wajib dilakukan Joonmyeon atas perintah Kris.

"Astaga...kenapa aku berantakan sekali" Kris memang tak pernah nyaman dengan sesuatu yang tak rapi, walaupun dia sendiri jarang merapikan kamarnya karena yang sering melakukan hal tersebut adalah Joonmyeon, tugas sepele lainnya.

Suho hanya bisa memandangi dirinya dari atas sampai bawah, dasi yang masih longgar dan terpasang miring di leher, baju belum dimasukkan, tangan kanan memegang tas sekolah dan bekal, sedangkan tangan kiri memegang jas abu-abu.

"Kau yang memanggilku hingga aku keluar dengan dandanan begini" semua benda yang ada ditangannya, ia jatuhkan di atas ranjang milik Kris, dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah lirikan tajam karena tak suka ada benda berserakan di kamarnya. Joonmyeon mana peduli? Ia hanya melangkah menuju lemari sepatu, mengambil salah satunya dan menaruh tepat di depan Kris.

"Apa perlu aku yang memakaikan?" dan saat itulah Kris baru memakai sepatunya dalam diam, sedangkan Joonmyeon sibuk berkaca dan membenahi dandananya sendiri.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" walaupun mengatakan 'ayo berangkat' tapi ia malah mengambil posisi di belakang Joonmyeon dan ikut berkaca melihat dan meneliti kerapian mulai dari rambut hingga ujung sepatu. "Yah...aku memang tampan" Joonmyeon yang sudah biasa mendengar pujian Kris yang memang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya bisa mendesah pelan tanpa berkomentar. Lalu berjalan mengambil benda miliknya yang tergeletak di ranjang Kris.

"Ughhhh...aku bosan melihatmu memuji diri sendiri, lebih baik kita berangkat karena kau tak akan berubah lebih tampan lagi dari ini" Dihina seperti itu bukannya marah Ia malah tersenyum dan merangkul pundah asisten pribadinya

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku memang tampan?" Kris masih tersenyum menunggu reaksi Joonmyeon

"Bahkan orang tua juga tahu kalau kau itu tampan, jadi jangan salah sangka dengan pernyataanku" Kris hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman, menarik bahu Joonmyeon agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Begitu di dalam mobil Joonmyeon membuka bukunya dan melupakan Kris yang sedang menyetir. Ini pemandangan biasa ketika berangkat sekolah, terkadang Kris akan memutar lagu dengan suara kencang, sedangkan Joonmyeon akan membaca buku atau menutup telinganya dengan benda apapun karena suara Sound yang tak bagus untuk kesehatan telinga.

Kim Joonmyeon bukannya orang yang terlalu serius, hanya saja ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua yang harus ia kerjakan dalam memenuhi keinginan Kris. Kalau Mood-nya sedang bagus maka ia akan tersenyum sepanjang hari dan dengan riang melaksanakan semua tugas yang diberikan padanya, meski hal itu jarang terjadi. Tapi jika ia sedang Bad Mood, maka bersiap-siapalah melihat wajah cemberutnya sepanjang hari, yang sering mendapatkan ekspresi itu ya...siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

Kris berpisah jalan ke kelasnya, meski sebelumnya ia menjahili Joonmyeon dengan mendorong si pendek itu mulai dari parkiran sampai ke kelas. Dalam artian Kris mengantarkan Joonmyeon hingga masuk ke kelas, dan barulah ia pergi ke kelasnya sendiri.

"Diantar kekasihmu lagi?" suara yang terdengar menggoda itu muncul dari teman sebangku Joonmyeon, yaitu Bakehyun. Baekhyun jika dibandingkan dengan Joonmyeon maka ia terlalu hiperaktif, terlalu santai di kelas unggulan, dan yang terpenting ia terlalu suka menggoda Joonmyeon dengan Kris.

"Jangan merusak Moodku! Kris itu bukan kekasihku!"

"Jadi apa boleh aku mendekatinya?" Joonmyeon yang tadi hendak menaruh kepala di atas bangku kini di tegakkan kembali dan menatap lelaki yang memasng wajah imut di sebelahnya.

"Dekati saja!" dengan begitu Baekhyujn tersenyum senang dan merangkul teman sebangkunya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku mendekati kekasihmu. Suho bodoh!" entah kenapa Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun. Disini...di sekolah ini maksudnya, semua siswa memanggil Kim Joonmyeon dengan nama Suho, dan hanya Kris yang memanggilnya dengan nama Joonmyeon.

...

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, hal pertama yang harus Joonmeyon lakukan adalah berjalan ke kelas lain dengan dua buah kotak bekal. Tapi kegiatan tersebut masih tertunda karena ia sedang melakukan hal bodoh dengan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam laci meja.

"Mencari apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran, penasaran karena tidak biasanya setelah bel berbunyi tiga kali Joonmeyon masih berada di dalam kelasnya.

"Kotak bekal" wajahnya masih panikl ketika menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun yang sebenarnya ingin buru-buru pergi ke kantin.

"Yakin kau membawanya hari ini" akhirnya Ia teringat sesuatu tentang bekal dan sebuah kamar. Ia sangat yakin bekalnya tertinggal di atas ranjang milik Kris.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun, kau sudah mengingatkanku tentang satu hal" Joonmyeon berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ketidak pahaman. Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya hingga Joonmyeon mengucapkan terimakasih? Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu.

Joonmyeon mengintip ke dalam kelas Kris yang trlihat masih ramai, ia malas masuk ke dalam kelas yang isnya kebanyakan orang-orang keren, seperti Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Lay dan jangan lupakan Kris. Entah bagaimana sekolah ini mengatur tentang pembagian kelasnya.

"Kris...waktunya makan siang! kekasihmu sudah menunggu" namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu tadi sebenanrya ingin keluar dari kelas, tapi begitu sampai di depan pintu ia memasukkan kembali kepalanya dan berteriak pada Kris. Sepertinya Chanyeol seperti Baekhyun, suka sekali memanggilnya dengan sebuatan Kekasih Kris, itu pikir Joonmyeon yang masih diam bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Kenapa tak masuk saja?" ternyata Kris sudah berdiri tepat di depan Joonmyeon

"Mana mau aku masuk ke dalam kelas penjahat, lagi pula...itu..."

"Mana bekalku?" Joonmyeon hanya mendesah, karena memang ia harus berkata bahwa bekal mereka tertinggal di rumah.

"Itu yang mau kukatakan,,,bekal kita tertinggal diranjangmu" Kris marah, makanya sekarang ia mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon hingga badanya yang kecil terpental ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Hentikan Kris...kepalaku pusing" Kris memang menghentikan guncanganya dari tubuh Joonmyeon, tapi ia masih tetap merasa kesal, tak mau pergi tapi trus menatap Joonmyeon tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Tak bawa bekal saja kau heboh begitu" Tao sudah berdiri disamping Kris dan menginterupsi hal apapun yang mereka lakukan sekarang "Tinggal beli di kantin dan semuanya beres. Kau itu orang kaya Kris...kenapa pelit sekali"

"Baiklah...ayo kita ke kantin!" Kris berjalan bersama Tao menuju kantin tanpa Joonmyeon, karena ia merasa yang di ajak Kris kali ini bukan dirinya. Tao membalikkan badan

"Kenapa diam saja disana? Kau tak ikut?" kali ini Joonmyeon sadar bahwa Tao bertanya padanya, atau terlihat seperti mengajaknya ke kantin. Tapi ia menggelngkan kepala, tanda bahwa ia tak mau ke kantin "Baiklah kalau kau tak mau ikut" Tao kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Kris. Yah...bahkan Kris saja taka da niatan menawari atau memaksa Joonmyeon untuk ikut ke kantin. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali ke kelas, berharap Baekhyun kembali dengan sedikit makanan lebih dari kantin.

Karena tak ada kegiatan, Joonmyeon memilih pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu, meski tak ada guru yang menyuruhnya menyelsaikan tugas.

Dari tadi hanya terhenti di lembar kedua, konsentrasinya buyar karena perutnya terasa lapar, bahkan suara-suara aneh sudah terdengar dari dalam perutnya semenjak tadi. ia ingin sekali menangis, menangis karena lapar, tapi ini perpustakaan dimana suara sekecil apapun dilarang untuk terdengar.

SREET

"Cepat makan! Kenapa tak ikut kekantin jika sudah tahu tak bisa menahan lapar?" Joonmyeon menahan kesal atas perkataan Kris, tapi ia tak mau karena gengsinya dia harus kelaparan, maka dengan keadaan belum menjawab pertanyaan Kris, Joonmyeon memakan roti yang sudah ada di hadpanya.

"Astaga...ini perpustakaan, dilarang makan disini" begitu ingat, Suho memasukkan Roti yang sudah di gigit ke dalam kantong celana, lalu menarik Kris agar bergegas keluar.

Begitu keluar dari perpustakaan, tanpa sungkan Joonmyeon melahap roti yang dibawakan Kris tanpa menunggu perintah atau satu kalimat dari mulutnya lagi. Kris yang melihatnya hanya menelan ludah, membayangkan bahwa roti yang dimakan Joonmyeon begitu enak, padahal tadi di kantin ia juga makan roti yang sma dengan Tao.

"Kenapa melihatku? Kau mau?" seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Kris, dengan enteng Joonmeyon menyodorkan roti cokelat yang hanya tinggal dua gigitan.

"Tidak...aku tadi juga memakannya dikantin, tapi kenapa rotimu terlihat lebih enak" tanpa babibu lagi, Joonmeyon mencuil roti miliknya, memaksa satu cuilan tadi masuk ke dalam mulut Kris

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya beda" Joonmyeon memasukkan sisa roti ke dalam mulutnya, takut bagian terakhir itu diminta oleh Kris

"Bodoh...rasanya ya sama saja, mungkin karena kau yang memakannya" tak mau memikirkan kalimat ambigu yang diucapkan Kris, Joonmyeon menengguk air yang berada ditangan namja disebelahnya dan berjalan sambil minum. Meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk berjongkok seperti orang bodoh di koridor.

"Oh iya...aku nanti tak bisa pulang denganmu, aku ada kelas tambahan. Jadi kau pulanglah dulu!" Joonmeyon hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi lagi, tanpa ,susah-susah mendengar tanggapan Kris.

"Seenaknya saja memerintahku"

...

Sekarang memang hari sudah sangat sore, dan karena hal tersebut Joonmyeon malas sekali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang. Ia maunya keluar pintu gerbang dan langsung sampai rumah. Kleas tambahan hari ini begitu membosankan, Baekhyun teman sebangkunya lagi-lagi membolos dan melakukannya tanpa beban, berbeda dengan Joonmyeon, yang dari dulu selalu berniat membolos tapi sampai sekarang tak pernah kesampaian.

"Kriiiis...kekasihmu sudah pulang" ada seseorang yang meneriakkan nama Kris, dan Joonmyeon menjadi sensitive karena nama itu. jadi ia melihat ke arah lapangan basket lebih tepatnya dan memang ia melihat Kris disana dan mulai berjalan mendekat.

"Ya...kau mau pergi kemana...hei kembali Kim Joonmyeon" alasan Kris meneriaki Joonmeyon dengan lantang karena ia melihat Asisten pribadinya malah kembali masuk kedalam gedung dan sepertinya menuju ke arah kantin.

Ketika Joonmyeon kembali, ia masih melihat Kris di lapangan, tapi bedanya Kris sekarang tengah duduk dibangku dengan banyak tas disampingnya.

"Ini!" ternyata Joonmeyon menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman. Oh...jadi tadi ia berlari untuk membelikan Kris air mineral, terjawab sudah.

"Ayo kita pulang!"

"Jadi kau menungguku atau bagaimana?" Kris hampir saja melempar botol minuman yang dipegangnya, tapi untung ia mengingat bahwa ia tak akan sanggup melukai Joonmyeon. Pertanyaan Joonmyeon tadi sebenarnya membuat Kris sedikit kesal, memang sejak kapan Kris pernah meninggalkannya sendirian dan pulang terlambat tanpa dirinya?

Tanpa menjaab pertanyaan, Kris terus saja berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan diam. Begitu juga Joonmyeon, ia mungkin terlalu lelah hingga mulutnya tak lagi mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Belum ada setengah perjalanan tapi dengkuran halus sudah terdengar dari penumpang di sebelah Kris, ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara mengganggu tersebut, karena hampir setiap kali pulang terlambat Joonmyeon melakukan hal tersebut, yaitu tertidur di mobil dengan suara dengkuran. Meskipun begitu Kris tak pernah merasa menjadi seorang sopir ketika ditinggal tidur oleh Joonmyeon, ia sangat memakluminya.

"Astaga...tuan muda, biarkan saya yang membawanya masuk" Kris menggelengkan kepala dan menolak memberikan Joonmyeon pada Kim Ajushi, yaitu ayah Joonmyeon sendiri. Ia lebih memilih menggndong Joonmyeon di punggung dan melihat Joonmyeon tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya. "Anak ini selalu saja...maafkan Joonmyeon tuan muda"

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, Kris memang tak pernah mengantarkan Joonmyeon hingga ke ranjangnya sendiri melainkan meletakkanya di ranjang milik Kris. Entah apa maksud dari semua itu, Joonmyeon juga tak pernah menanyakannya.

"Kriiis...dingin...matikan AC mobilmu!" Jadi Joonmyeon mengira ia masih di dalam mobil? Dan Kris sendiri bingung karena nyata-nyata ia tidak sedang menyalakan AC.

Dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah Kris naik ke atas ranjang dan ikut merebahkan diri disebalah ada pergerakan karena ia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, dan akhirnya ia memposisikan dirinya untuk menyamping dan memeluk Joonmyeon dari belakang.

Kris sempat melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum dalam tidurnya dan semakin mendekatkan diri padanya, mungkin agar lebih hangat. Kris saaangat paham jika dari dulu Joonmyeon tidak pernah menyukai dingin, jadi untuk cuaca yang sepertinya agak dingin ini, wajar saja jika Joonmeyon mengeluh.

...

"Eumm...apa sekarang sudah sampai?" satu lagi pertanyaan bodoh. Kris tahu kalau setiap bangun tidur Joonmyeon akan menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Biasanya ia akan menanyakan tentang kejadian sebelum ia tertidur dan mungkin itu sudah sekitar berapa jam yang lewat.

Kris yang sekarang sedang duduk dilantai tangan kirinya memegang komik, dan tangan kanannya memegang sendok tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyeon yang jelas-jelas melantur, ditambah mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Eumm...apa yang kau lakukan?" dengan posisi tengkurap. Joonmyeon merayap, mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kris. Ia mengintip dari belakang ternyata Kris sedang makan.

"Memakan bekalmu" Joonmyeon terduduk seketika di atas ranjang

"Bukankah itu sudah basi? Mana...mana!" ketika dilihatnya kotak bekal yang tadi pagi masih penuh karena tertinggal di kamar Kris, sekarang isinya telah tiada, dan itu dua-duanya. Berarti bagian Joonmyeon juga dihabiskan oleh Kris.

"Sudah habis...ahhh...kenyangnya" begitu sadar Joonmyeon cemberut Kris berdiri dan meregangkan otot dengan santai "Kenapa kau malah cemberut?"

"Karena kau bodoh! Makanan ini kan sudah dingin, tak enak dan mungkin basi, kenapa kau memakannya?" Kris tersenyum, menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyeon yang cemberut

"Dulu ada seseorang yang bilang padaku, jangan suka membuang-buang makanan. Jadi apakah aku tidak boleh mendengarkan perkataanya lagi?" Joonmyeon mendesah karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, lagipula perkataan Kris tentang dilarang membuang-buang makanan ialah petuah darinya, dulu.

...

Pagi ini Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengintip kegiatan dua orang ditaman belakang sekolah, rasa ingin tahunya lebih besar dari pada rasa takut karena ancaman Joonmyeon agar tak mengikutinya. Ia...Baekhyun sedang mengintip Joonmyeon yang ketika barus sampai di kelas telah ditunggu oleh seorang namja Bernama Kim Jongin dan langsung mengajaknya ke taman belakang. Baekhyun bukan orang yang kuat menahan rasa ingin tahunya, jadi disinilah ia sekarang.

"Jadi apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" Joonmyeon hany menatap Jongin dengan cemas, takut setiap kata yang dikeluarkanya akan menyakiti atau menyinggung lelaki yang sudah rela menambaknya ini.

"Kumohon beri aku waktu"

"Apa ini karena Wu Yi Fan? Kau bukan kekasihnya kan?" Joonmyeon cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala dengan panik.

"Bukan karena itu. eum...sejujurnya karena ini pertama kalinya ada yang menembakku" entah kenapa Jongin malah tersenyum, ia berpikir bahwa Joonmyeon pasti polos sekali, di tembak saja baru kali ini.

"Jadi..?"

"Kumohon beri aku waktu sampai besok!" Jongin menganggukan kepla dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Joonmyeon, padahal kelas Jongin tidak disana, ini sekedar untuk sopan santun Jongin mengantarkan Joonmyeon sampai ke kelas setelah membawanya pergi.

"Jawaban bodoh" Joonmyeon menoleh pada Baekhyun yang datang-datang lalu berteriak di depan pintu "Mana ada orang di tembak jawabannya malah 'ini karena pertama kalinya ada yang menembakku'" Baekhyun mendengus kesal, tak memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang sedang menatapnya marah, yang di tatap merasa tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengikutiku kan?"

"Tapi ini kejadian langkah, kapan lagi kau di tembak seseorang" dan semua orang di kelas menatap Baekhyun dan Joonmeyon dari tempat mereka masing-masing berada. Wajah Joonmyeon berubah panik tapi Baekhyun tak sadar dan tetap mengoceh "Wajah imut begini kenapa tak ada yang sadar sih? Kemana saja mereka? Kris juga bodoh"

Setelah teriakan Baekhyun yang membahana di kelas, akhirnya ketika jam istirahat siang hampir seluruh sekolah mengetahuinya, mengetahui bahwa ada yang menembak Joonmyeon dan itu Kim Jongin, lelaki popular dari kelas dance.

Sebenarnya Joonmyeon bukan anak yang terkenal, tapi karena ia asisten pribadi Kris, sengaja atau tidak namanya pasti disangkut pautkan dengan majikannya tersebut.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah Kris bukan Jongin. Seperti biasa merka sedang memakan bekal bersama di taman yang memang digunakan kebanyakan siswa untuk menyantap makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Jawaban apa?" satu lagi pertanyaan bodoh. Jonnmyeon tak merasakan tatapan kesal Kris, ia dengan enteng memasukkan dadar gulung ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bukankah tadi pagi ada yang menembakmu?"

"Oh...itu? aku belum menjawabnya"

"Kenapa kau tak kau terima saja?" Joonmyeon menghentikan acara makannya, menutup kotak bekal dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku menerimanya? Baiklah kalau kau menginginkannya! Akan aku lakukan Tuan muda" Joonmyeon pergi dengan kotak bekal di tangannya

"Bodooh...bodoh...bodooo" Joonmyeon mengumpat di sepanjang perjalananya menuju ruang kesehatan, Moodnya tiba-tiba menjadi jelek dan badanya seakan lemas kehilangan tenaga begitu mendengar perintah Kris "Padahal aku menunda menjawab pernyataan Jongin karena memikirkan si bodoh itu, tapi seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku menerimanya...arghhh...Majikan bodoh"

Tepat ketika jam pelajaran terakhir selesai, Joonmyeon berniat kemabli ke kelas, mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Tapi langkahnya belum sampai di depan pintu, ia melihat Kris meninggalkan sekolah dengan mobilnya bersama temannya yang bernama Tao. Seketika Joonmyeon semakin lemas. Jadi ia harus pulang sendiri kali ini, dan hal ini baru terjadi untuk pertama kalinya.

...

Joonmyeon berkali-kali melirik pada jam dinding, hampir jam 10 malam, tugas yang ia kerjakan dengan susah payah akhirnya selesai karena konsentrasinya terbagi untuk memikirkan Kris yang tak kunjung pulang. Dari sepulang sekolah tadi ia tak kembali ke rumah, tak juga memberi kabar pada Kim Ajushi dimana keberadaanya, ini bukan hal yang biasa, karena paling tidak Joonmyeon atau Kim Ajushi pasti tahu keberadaan Kris.

Joonmyeon hampir berteriak ketika bel rumah berbunyi, ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya karena menyangka yang datang adalah Kris. Dan setelah dibuka, memang benar itu Kris yang mamabuk diapaph oleh temannya Tao.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana kamarnya, Kris sungguh beraaat" keluhan Tao membuat Joonmyeon yang tadi sempat Shock bergerak dan membantu Tao memapah Kris menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

"Kris kenapa?" Joonmyeon bertanya pada Tao yang tengah meregangkan otot, mungkin ia kecapekan setelah menyeret Kris sampai ke lantai dua.

"Aku tak tahu dia punya masalah apa. Pulang sekolah tadi ia mengajakku keluar, lalu sorenya ia mengajakkmu makan dan si bodoh ini memesan soju berbotol-botol hingga mabuk" Joonmyeon melirik Kris sekilas dan hatinya yang kesal tadi pagi berubah menjadi iba " Tapi dari tadi ia terus saja meracau 'Kau sudah punya kekasih, dan akan meninggalkanku' aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi ia juga menyebut-nyebut namamu" kali ini mata Joonmyeon benar-benar tak bisa lepas memandangi Kris, bahkan ia mengabaikan Tao yang sudah keluar kamar dan berniat untuk pulang.

"Ap yang kau lakukan? Sejak kapan kau suka minum Soju?" Saat mengatakannya ia ingin sekali menangis, apalagi tangan Joonmyeon dari tadi tak berhenti bergerak untuk melepaskan sepatu dan dasi yang masih terikat di leher majikannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon" Joonmyeon yang tadi hendak pergi keluar kamar berhenti dan menengok begitu Kris memanggilnya "Kau akan meninggalkanku?" Kris terduduk dengan mata sedikit terbuka, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Kris sedang mabuk parah. Joonmyeon berbalik dan mendekati majikannya yang mabuk.

"Si-siapa yang bilang aku akan meninggalkanmu? Tak ada" Joonmyeon yang sudah merasa sangat iba kini kembali kesal begitu Kris menarik tangannya dan membuat tubuh kecilnya telentang di ranjang. Ow...dan Kris sudah berada tepat di atasnya.

"Tapi kau sudah memiliki kekasih" Joonmyeon yang tak tega akhirnya membiarkan Kris menindihnya, dan ia hanya bisa mengelus pipi Kris yang berada tepat diatasnya dan menatap matanya intens.

"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanya"

"Memangnya apa jawabanmu?" Kris semakin merunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wajah Joonmyeon

"Jika kau melarangku untuk menerimanya maka aku tak akan menerima Jongin. Tapi jika kau menyuruhku menerimanya maka akan aku lakukan" dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Joonmyeon bisa mencium bau alcohol dari mulut Kris karena bibir mereka terlalu dekat

"Jangan pernah menerimanya atau aku akan mati" begitu kalimat itu dilontarkan, Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Kris yang berbau alcohol.

"Aku tak akan menrimanya kalau kau memang tak menyuruhku begitu. Tapi kenapa kau melarangku?" Joonmyeon tahu kalau ia bodoh, bodoh bertanya pada orang mabuk. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau jawaban orang mabuk terkadang bisa sangat jujur.

"Karena aku akan mati...Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika kau tak ada bersamaku lagi, dan lebih memilih bersama dengan lelaki lain" dengan begitu Joonmyeon mengalungkan tanganya pada leher Kris dan melumat bibir orang mabuk di atasnya. Meski tak tahu Kris sadar atau tidak yang penting Joonmyeon melakukanya dengan hati, dan Kris mebalas ciumannya dengan ganas hingga sekarang sudah turun sampai ke leher.

Joonmyeon membiarkannya dan hanya berusaha menahan agar mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan suara bodoh itu. tak beberapa lama ketika mata Joonmyeon terpejam karena terlalu menikmati cumbuan Kris, ia merasa tubuhnya di tindih dari atas dan ia juga merasa Kris tak lagi menciumi lehernya. Ketika di tengok ternyata Kris sudah tertidur dan mendengkur dengan nyaman di atas tubuh kecil Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya ketika sadar?" Joaonmyeon menggulingkan Kris hingga posisinya sekarang ada di samping bukan diatasnya lagi, dan ia lebih memilih memluk Kris erat meskipun lelaki bermarga Wu itu berbau alcohol.

...

Hari masih gelap ketika Kris membuka mata dan menemukan Joonmyeon tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Ia hendak berdiri tapi kepalanya saaangat pusing, memang siapa yang menyuruhmu meinum soju Kris? Sekarang rasakan akibatnya.

Joonmyeon yang mendengarkan erangan dari mulut Kris akhirnya terbangun dan terduduk dengan mata masih mengantuk.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan? Aku akan mengambilkannya!" Joonmyeon sudah hampir berdiri tapi Kris menarik tangannya.

"Apakah aku yang membuat tanda merah itu di lehermu?" dengan mata terpejam Joonmyeon mengangguk tanpa memandang Kris karena masih mngantuk "Baiklah...aku akan bertanggung jawab" saat itulah mata Joonmyeon terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Untuk apa bertanggung jawab? Kau tak melakukan lebih dari ini, lagipula kau itu majikanku apa yang kau inginkan harus kupenuhi"

"Bodoh" Kris menangkup wajah Joonmyeon hingga mereka berdua berhadapan "Meskipun kau tak meminta pertanggung jawaban tapi aku mau melakukannya, aku sudah menodai kulit putihmu"

"Kalau hanya karena itu, aku tak akan mempermasalahkanya Kris, jadi kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab, memangnya kau akan meniakhiku hanya karena mencumbuku semalam?"

"Ya...aku akan menikahimu, tapi bukan karena aku menodaimu" Kris memberi jeda sejenak biar terdengar lebih tegang "Tapi karena aku tak bisa melihatmu hidup mendampingi orang lain"

"Tapi kau tak mencintaiku"

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak Kim Joonmyeon kecil mengatakan 'Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Kris, selamanya'" Joonmyeon sudah sangat ingin menangis karena terharu, tapi ia tak mau melakukannya, takut suatu saat nanti Kris meledeknya karena kejadian ini.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu sejak Kris kecil mengatakan 'Kalau begitu kau harus menikah denganku, tak boleh dengan yang lain' hahahaha" Kris menarik Joonmyeon ke dalam dekapanya, mereka berdua terjatuh di ranjang dengan posisi Joonmyeon di atas dan Kris diabawah. Bibirnya berkali kali mendarat di puncak kepala Joonmyeon.

"Jadi kau tak akan menerima Kim Jongin kan?"

"Bodoh...tentu saja tidak, nanti kau mati kalau kutinggal"

"Hahahahaah" dan pagi yang masih gelap itu terdengar suara tawa dan gumaman-gumaman kecil mereka berdua ketika memori mereka mengingat masa-masa kecil.

PLIS JANGAN ADA YANG MINTAK SEQUEL (pede bgt gueh)

Review kalian untuk FF **Daddy you are so boring dan I miss my son** sungguh membuatku tersenyum lebar...tak ada hal yang seindah ketika membaca review kalian, dan itu sungguh membuatku senang untuk membuat FF lagi...lagi...dan lagi...(semoga dengan review kalian tidak membuatku menjadi orang yang gila review sehingga memaksa kalian untuk menuliksan suatu kata di setiap FF yang saya buat. Saya hanya ingin kalian menulis di kotak review karena kalian memang ingin bukan karena paksaan dari saya)


End file.
